


El arte de preparar una buena poción

by michan_kitamura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, First Kiss, Original Character(s), Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los besos son como las pociones, o eso es lo que descubre Severus Snape</p>
            </blockquote>





	El arte de preparar una buena poción

    Si Severus era honesto consigo mismo, debía reconocer que aquella chica sin nombre no le gustaba, ni siquiera le atraía alguna parte específica de su ser. No tenía nada llamativo, ni destacable. Era bella, si, pero de una belleza plástica, de esas que se admiran mientras las observamos pero se olvidan al instante.

    Por eso era que no había ninguna razón para besarla a ella en particular, pero si muchas para besar en si. Más allá de la curiosidad de cómo sería juntar sus labios con otra persona o las hormonas adolescentes gobernando su cuerpo, no era tan idiota como para seguir un instinto o el otro. Simplemente se trataba de descubrir el secreto que parecía hechizar a los alumnos de Hogwart de su generación, de saber con certeza porque todos hablaban de lo fabuloso que era besar.

    Fue minucioso en escoger a la chica indicada para su investigación, tampoco se trataba de hacerlo con cualquier idiota. Slytherin, sangre pura, inteligente, y al parecer, por algún extraño motivo, se sentía especialmente atraída hacia él, simplemente era lo que necesitaba.

    Los momentos preliminares fueron una basura, conversaciones vacías, momentos incómodos y ese coqueteo poco natural que la hacía parecer más estúpida de lo que en verdad era. Severus la habría maldecido de no haberla necesitado para realizar su descubrimiento.

    El beso al principio fue torpe, lento y bastante desagradable. Ambos cerraron los ojos, juntaron los labios, y esperaron, como si besar fue un acto mecánico que actuara en las sensaciones por su propia cuenta. Eso hasta que la chica en cuestión sacó la lengua y rozó suavemente sus labios, buscando la aprobación para colarse dentro. Fue como un millón de descargas eléctricas, ahora podía entender que sus compañeros pareciesen tan obsesionados con el tema.

   Severus respondió el beso instintivamente, como si en realidad, dentro de él siempre hubiese estado la solución de su incógnita y solo necesitase de las estimulaciones adecuadas para sacarla a la luz.

   Aquella noche Severus se sentía satisfecho con la conclusión de su experimento. Los besos son como una poción bien hecha, debe tener los ingredientes adecuados en su justa medida, un análisis previo de que estos son compatible entre si y pueden llegar a complementarse a la perfección, necesita del fuego para avivarla, pero si este tiene la llama mas alta de lo debido el desastre sería inminente, y lo más importante, es que su estructura nunca podría ser registrada en libros, porque el verdadero maestro de pociones siempre sabría que hay una manera de mejorarla, de perfeccionarla, solo se debía investigar cuidadosamente y tener el valor suficiente para salir de lo establecido…Quien diría que con el tiempo, Severus se transformaría en uno de los mejores pocionistas de su época, y que, incluso en ese momento, era un adelantado en la materia.


End file.
